


The Baby Carriage

by Esperata



Series: Plant Life [39]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Plant Care, protective McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: McCoy looks set to spoil his new 'grandchild'.





	The Baby Carriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bec-de-Lièvre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bec-de-Li%C3%A8vre).



The tune caught his ear first then soft singing.

_“Lavender blue, dilly dilly…”_

“Bones?” Jim stared at the panorama. “What’s all this?”

He’d expected a compact bowl, not a large tank.

Inside was a miniature hillside. A tiny windmill with a water wheel was lifting water up into a high pool from where it ran down again.

“Lavender’s nursery,” Bones answered proudly.

Jim eyed the array dubiously.

“You’re happy leaving her here overnight?”

“Don’t be dense. She’ll come home with me.”

“How?”

“Aha!” McCoy promptly revealed the wheeled pram base. “I could hardly leave an infant alone now could I?”


End file.
